


fine lines

by rain_at_dawn



Series: chiaroscuro [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Emotional Baggage, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: Minho never makes promises he can't keep and Jinki ought to realize that.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: chiaroscuro [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	fine lines

Jinki’s legs are tan up-close. When both of them are seated on the wooden jetty that overlooks part of the Indian ocean, Minho takes his time admiring their shapeliness; the skin leading up to Jinki’s thighs is smooth, with only traces of body hair to mar the surface. He takes a gulp of a breath before it’s time to cast a sultry look over his shoulder at the waiting camera.

The picture doesn’t end up on the final print for the magazine, but it does find its way to Minho’s scant little collection of images saved on his phone, courtesy of the editor.

_‘Has a certain feel about it, that look in your eyes ~’_ , she’d messaged him, probably effecting a cheery tone as best as she could. _‘I should always request Onew-ssi as well when I’m booking you for a shoot.’_

Back in Seoul, when it was already lights out in the dorm, the message ignites something else entirely in Minho and there’s not much thought he can give to how his desire etches itself into every inch of his face as he lowers it down Jinki’s stomach to nose into the flushed skin just above his crotch. It’s only been a few minutes since they’d begun in a flurry of heated kisses, but Minho already has his mind set.

He pulls down the basketball shorts Jinki wears to bed – _his_ , he realizes with a thrill – and begins palming him in earnest, enjoying the wrecked moan that escapes Jinki’s throat. It was exhilarating to think about making Jinki come undone with only both of his hands doing the work, but the temptation of a greater challenge begs Minho to take him in his mouth instead, the musky scent already thick on his tongue.

Jinki trembles when he grips his thighs; Jinki fists his hair when Minho begins to suck on him.

Minho closes his eyes as he tries to gradually take him in deeper down his throat. There was no advice from any of the motivational books he’d read that could guide him on how to get this right; Jinki’s groans and pleas would have to do. He would have to focus to get this done perfectly.

Minho keeps his eyes closed, letting the memory of that one night in Maldives engulf him; there had been the clean hotel bed, with freshly laundered sheets that smelled like lilies, there had been Jinki on his side, pressed up against his body as they rutted and spoke of their desires through their mouths pressed together and teeth testing the limits of lips which would be bruised by morning. By the time dawn approached, Minho’s mind was still awake and buzzing, as it is now with the remembered chorus of bullfrogs croaking from outside their bedroom window and Jinki crooning his name as he’d come a few hours ago.

He’d do just about anything to hear that again.

The harder Minho goes on Jinki’s cock, the louder Jinki gets. There’s no one else around to savor how good it can get just from hearing his voice crack each time Minho licks at the slit. The further he gets Jinki down his throat, the sweeter the burn. He’s fully capable of giving him so much, _so much_ that Jinki deserves.

They’ve hardly talked about either of their past relationships – ‘some things are best left there’, Jinki had once spoken out softly and sadly, presumably to a wall, despite Minho’s presence in the room – and who was Minho to bring it up, not when he’d never have it in him to be one of the few who’d hurt Jinki like that.

‘I can be better,’ he muttered out loud, despite Jinki’s faraway gaze. ‘Not just one of those guys.’

If it was ‘fine’ that Jinki wanted, then Minho would give it to him good. If it was ‘good’ that he wanted, Minho would do him better. Even if it was ‘better’ than it had ever been – with anyone – Minho would still want this to be the best Jinki’s ever had.

Each time he chokes, he swallows down his discomfort. Jinki was close to getting there, that sweet, hot place Minho always got him to. As for where Minho got to in the meantime, it was only as far as Jinki would go.

Maybe – this time – he’d take him just a little further.

Minho opens up wider, moves his head higher, and hollows out his cheeks; in that perfect moment, Jinki comes, salty and sticky, Minho’s name stretched and blown out over the last gasp. He laps everything up, everything Jinki has to give.

It’s only afterwards, after he’s completely slipped his mouth off of him, that Minho opens his eyes, blinking at the sudden flashes of stars that flash before him. Jinki is already pulling away from him and reaching over to the bedside drawer to dig out a bottle of water. This is the point where he’s supposed to roll over to face away from Minho, the most gentle way to shoot down pillow talk. They weren’t supposed to talk about it.

Instead, Jinki uncaps the bottle and hands it over to him.

“Drink.”

Minho takes the bottle, but doesn’t take a sip. There are butterflies fluttering wildly in the pit of his belly; all unsettled by the way Jinki looks at him, so differently from the previous times.

“Minho… I…” Jinki’s eyes are glassy, almost glistening, like they were wet, and it nearly makes him wonder if he’s hurt him somehow. But Jinki just pats the space next to him on the mattress, a patch of pale white sheet that would turn out to be as blue as the sky in the morning. “Stay with me. Please.”

Minho doesn’t obey immediately. He has to drink first; he takes a gulp of water, savoring its coolness. The itch in his throat gives way to relief. It beckons him to crawl up to Jinki’s side, to finally settle down for the night, both of them assured of at least one thing. 


End file.
